CHIP 'N' DALE RESCUE RANGERS: Gadget's dilemma
by Albedo66
Summary: Heavy rain poured down from the sky above as Gadget loaded the Ranger wing. Footsteps grew heavy behind her as she moved blond bangs from her face. "Gadget come back!" Chip's voice reached her as she hesitated, her form tense. "I can't Chip...I've hurt you guys too much with my mistakes." As she climbs in her tears are lost in the rain as she leaves. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Broken wings

CHIP 'N' DALE

RESCUE RANGERS

Gadget's dilemma

**Authors note: **This is my second outing in the rescue ranger series, albeit my first one was a failed attempt at a crossover between the show and Sherlock Holmes. This time I hope to do better. In this tale a set of circumstances sets Gadget on a path away from the place she has called home and puts one rescue ranger's feelings into perspective. Sometimes you don't know how much you miss something till it is gone, so with that in mind let us get underway, rescue rangers away.

CH.1: Broken wings

"Alright…she should be ready to go now." Gadget Hackwrench told her friends. She was positioned on the wing of the Ranger plane, her head poking inside the engine.

"Are you sure Gadget love? I would hate to have something happen while we were in midflight…like last time." Monterey Jack noted.

"Relax Monty…I'm sure I got the kinks out of it. Last time it was a mere wind draft under the belly, it merely upset the balance of the landing gears is all."

"And that is how we landed in the water," Dale added, "boy I never drank so much water before in my entire life."

"That is why you keep your mouth close dummy." Chip bopped his friend in the head and shook his head. Crossing his arms he let out a sigh. "Gadget, I am in full support of your projects and hobbies, but, when it comes to the vehicles…I'm beginning to worry."

"Not you too Chip. C'mon, this thing is safe enough to fly in, have I ever let you down?" Gadget lifted her head and saw her friends looking away. "Ok, well, don't count yesterday…or the day before that, but surely the week before I had things under control."

"I guess we can give it a try," Chip raised his hand as he read the alarm in his friend's body, "look we have a case to solve, would you rather walk all the way there? Who knows what Professor Nimnul is cooking up this time, all we know is he is housed in the electrical factory down town."

Climbing into the front seat Chip smiled at Gadget. Of course she didn't notice as she was going over the pre-flight check list before taking off. Heaving a sigh he looked over the side. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered; it wasn't like she could reciprocate his feelings when he couldn't even say them out loud.

"Alright, everything looks good. Buckle up everybody, just as a precaution, and off we go." Gadget began to lead the Ranger plane off the side of the tree and the wings began to beat against the wing sending them up. The balloon up above had been patched up since their last mission and so far no hindsight were evident on her part.

"Wowee…we're still flying…and you guys had doubts." Dale gave each of his friends a scolding look and settled back putting his feet up into Chip's head.

"It is alright Dale…I can understand everyone's reservations about being in one of my vehicles. I am beginning to question my usefulness to the group. Still…I went over every foreseeable accident or mishap and if my calculations are correct, 99% of the time, then we have nothing to worry about."

"That is a relief Gadget love…cause I actually would like to keep my lunch this time. I had myself a nice cheese sandwich, with a touch of tomato. Yes sir…that was the best lunch I've had in a bit, seeing how my cheese attacks have been subdued of late."

"Why is that Monterey?" Dale inquired looking over at the big mouse.

"Well Dale my pal it is all on account of the shortage of cheese. I would investigate it my self…but haven't had the time to get away for a bit."

"There will be plenty of time for that later Monterey…we got more important things to do. Nimnul has been quiet, too quiet for his own good, even the Police are questioning his next move. We'll need all our skills for this case…so keep your wit about you."

Chip hoped they stopped Nimnul before he did anything. Normally it was them being one or two steps behind him, but, to get ahead of him would be something else. The perfect case, couldn't say they had many of those. Suddenly a strong gust of wind stirred up his fedora and he clutched it pulling it back down.

"We should be getting near," Gadget informed them as she righted the course they were flying. "Just a few minor calibrations and we should-."

Zipper was asleep until he heard a noise. Flying off to investigate he noticed the wings were struggling and they were losing altitude. Alarmed and a little worried for his friends he flew to Monterey's ear and began to speak fast.

"Crikey Zipper, what in blazes you trying to say?" Monterey tried to make sense of Zipper's warning but the trembling of the vehicle and dip in altitude worked faster in the sense department.

"Whoa…was that supposed to happen?" Dale held the side and noticed the wing was struggling with the weight of the people inside.

"No…I don't know why it is doing that. I made sure everything was ship shape before we took off…this has nothing to do with me. You'd better hold onto something…looks like we're heading for a crash landing!" Gadget tried several last ditch efforts but the roof was fast approaching.

"Crash landing?!" The Rescue Rangers secured themselves in, but this would do them little good soon as the flying vehicle touched down. The landing gears were the first to go as they failed to suck down onto the ground and with a stumble the vehicle hit nose down. The wings snapped in half as they flew down the roof pass two structures close together.

Gadget got out of her seat and found the emergency landing gear and stood upright as she aimed it down the seats past Dale and Monterey. "Hold still everyone…I'll have us out of this in a jiffy, well, two jiffy if my calculation is right."

"Better hurry Gadget love…other wise we'll be flying over the edge…with no wings!" Monterey sat back seeing the edge drawing near.

Chip looked back but suddenly as they hit a bump he went flying from the vehicle. He tried to grab onto something but failed and once he hit the ground he heard his arm break, heard the bone snap as he tumbled end over end as his fedora rolled from his head.

"Chip!" Dale yelled but soon he was sent flying from the wreckage as he took a spill skinning up his arms and hit his foot against something hard causing him to yell out.

"Palies…oh this is not good…Gadget love…" Monterey and Zipper were next and Monterey found his famous cheese sniffing nose broken as he flew into a wall. Zipper was squished into his body and he let out a squeak and a whimper before joining his friend.

"I got it…guys?" Gadget felt the vehicle near the edge…but not go over. Decelerating to a stop she hopped down and saw her friends scattered about, their wounds making her clutch at her heart. "Oh no…this is all my fault. I thought my repairs were flawless, but, there must've been a bolt I had not accounted for. How could I be so stupid?"

"My latest invention is complete!" Nimnul's voice could be heard below as he began to walk out of the factory strapped to a walking device that spouted electrical fury. "The Nimnul electrical fire wrecker will suck all the electricity from the city and will hold it ransom for a increasingly steep price. Oh yes, I will be unstoppable this time!"

Gadget hurried over to see and held her hand over her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes as she felt helpless for the first time…in a long time. The Ranger plane lay in pieces all around the roof and her friends were in just as bad as shape. Weighing heavily on her mind she suddenly realized what she had to do. "I have to leave the Rescue Rangers…it's the only thing I can do."

**Authors note: **It appears the Rangers are in worse shape then ever and Gadget holds herself responsible. This is the worse shape they have ever been in and the repercussions will be severe. I hope you have enjoyed and in the coming chapter another Ranger takes their leave. Who will be hit the hardest and can a certain chipmunk be able to confess his feelings?


	2. Chapter 2 Unspoken

CH.2: Unspoken

Gadget sat on the rooftop overlooking the street below, her legs kicking out as she thought over her decision. Was she acting rash? Should she talk it out with the others? It might've seemed sudden…had it not been the clues left through the weeks, months really of their cases. She could see it in their eyes every time she made an invention or wanted to go out for a fly. They didn't trust her anymore, and in truth she didn't trust herself either.

"Maybe someone should go talk to her," Chip noted, his eyes going over to the silent form of their mechanic and friend.

"I'll do it," Dale took one step and immediately went to hold his foot. "Owwwwwww…darn foot…had to fail me huh?"

"Gadget needs to be alone," Monterey pointed out, "no point in making her feel bad then she already does. We all are hurting, I say it is for the best we stay here till she figures a way to fix the Ranger plane."

The quartet looked over at the plane in its current state and cringed. It was in bad shape, the wings were snapped in half and the balloon was popped. The landing gears stood some ways back from where they landed. All in all it looked ready for the trash heap…not the skies.

"We shouldn't be too hard on her, I mean, these things happen right?" Chip looked around and saw them shrug their shoulders. "You don't think she will-?"

"No way, not Gadget, she is built sturdier then…well the Ranger plane. You are thinking too much on this Chipper, just let her be. She will come to when she can, for now we need to worry about ourselves."

Chip heaved a sigh and knew he was right. Still…he didn't like Gadget being over there all alone. He knew what it was like to have those thoughts, like when a mission didn't go his way or when he felt left out and wondered where his place was. So what if Nimnul had escaped…they would find him, they always did. Besides, he thought, us stopping him before he unleashed one of his zany plans was pretty out there even for us.

Gadget half listened to her friends as they talked. It was sweet of Chip to try and come over, even Dale, though she just wanted to be alone right now. If she decided to stay…would anything change? She hoped it would, but, could she face herself if they got hurt again? Standing up she walked over to the Ranger plane and without a word began fixing it up.

* * *

On the news a reporter was conducting an interview with Nimnul. The gloating on his face irritated those who watched him, that of the Rescue Rangers.

_"So tell me Professor Nimnul…what is it you exactly want?"_

_ "Well it is quite obvious, I want your money. For every household that pays me I shall return their power to them. For every company that gives me money, I will loan it to them. Think of it like, paying rent. I own the city's electricity…and no one be a hero now…I got enough electricity to short charge a human being into a comma."_

_ "There you have it folks, Professor Nimnul holds the electricity, if you wish for yours back you can contact him-."_

_ "Oh no, they won't contact me, I will be in the old factory at the end of town, they shall go there in person and if the money is legit…consider the electricity returned. And no Police now, we don't want the hospitals with no electricity for life support to have them."_

Chip sighed as he turned off the television. "Well there we have it, Nimnul has won."

"Oh don't say that Chipper, we still got a chance." Monterey told him, his hand moving towards the TV as his form got animated. "I mean look at all our missions before, did Nimnul win then?"

"Well no, but-." Chip found himself stopped as Monterey continued.

"No Chip, the answer is no, so you can expect us Rescue Rangers to teach him his lesson soon enough." Monterey smiled seeing Chip take to this news. However deep down he had trouble believing his news himself.

Thunder rumbled outside and Dale dove behind the couch. "Ouch, I forgot about my foot…but I hate thunder more…ouch."

"Looks like we're in for some heavy rain palies," Monterey noted, "though that is nothing compared to my travels in the good ole outback, now there was some thunder."

Chip half listened to Dale's panic and Monterey's tales. During this entire time he did not see Gadget at all. In fact once the Ranger plane had limped back to their headquarters Gadget hadn't said much at all. Normally Gadget would council Dale or listen with apt attention to Monty's tales.

"Hey, uh, Monty…how did you survive the thunder?" Dale popped his head up.

"Well that was easy…thunder does not scare ole Monterey Jack." He smiled encouragingly at his little paly.

Suddenly lightning struck close by and Monterey leaped behind with Dale. "So, uh, what was that?"

"That was lightning, now that I am scared of. I once got zapped in me tale, ooh did that shock." He shivered.

Gadget walked out of her room lugging her carrying case, her eyes on her friends. They had been the closest thing to family since she had lost her father. She had taken jobs and aside from that she never even went outside, well unless it was to gather spare parts. Clearing her throat she tried to not be too awkward or apparent. "Thanks for your attention. Look, due to a string of failures on my part I have come to realize, well, that it is time to move on…from the Rescue Rangers."

"Gadget love…say it ain't so." Monterey Jack stood up and then stepped on Dale's foot.

"Owwww…" Dale began to weep and Gadget moved over stroking his cheek.

"I know this is sad Dale, but, it is in the best interest of everyone if I just go. I fixed the Ranger plane best I could…though you might want to avoid high altitudes, actually avoid trees as well, golly when you think about it-."

"Gadget we get it," Chip told her with an imploring smile for her to take a breath.

"Right, sorry about that. I will miss each and every one of you and I will cherish the memories we shared. Most of all…I will miss this place." Gadget bid each one a farewell till at last she reached Chip. For some reason she had the hardest time saying farewell to him.

"Well…I guess this is it. You sure you won't change your mind?" Chip rubbed the back of his head, his eyes looking anywhere but into her deep blues.

"Yeah, I'm sure, have to move on sooner or later. I will keep the spirit of what we did close to my heart, once a Rescue Ranger…always a Rescue Ranger. I guess this is it…wish me luck." Gadget hauled her case outside as the rain started to come down.

Chip was left standing there, uncertainty lying on him for the first time…in a long time. Memories of him and Gadget sped through his chipmunk brain until the very next lightning flash where he hurtled himself out the door. "Gadget wait up!"

Rain poured all around them as they stood there, him in the back while she by the vehicle set to carry her away. Her blond hair was hanging before her eyes as she moved it aside with a casual hand. Chip's hat was weighing down his head and he cringed inwardly as the pain in his arm shot up.

"What is it Chip?" Gadget looked at him from the Ranger wing as she placed her carrying case inside. Right now this was the only vehicle safe enough, by her regards to carry her away. She would've gone by foot, but, she could drown in a puddle.

"I, well, you see…there is something I've been meaning to tell you-." Chip moved forward but the howl of the wind sent him back and the thunder caused his words to lose volume.

"I'm sorry Chip…I can't hear you. I will miss you too…goodbye." Gadget hurried into the vehicle and started it up. Setting off her tears was lost in the rain as the place she had called home faded away. What was it Chip was trying to tell her? Oh well, it was probably something to make her stay. There was no road map for her now, she simply had to rely on her smarts to make a new living, she supposed.

Chip heaved a sigh watching her leave. "I was going to say…goodbye." Chip had meant to say 'I love you' but would it have mattered? Sniffling he set off inside, knowing the sound of tools working away would be no more. Gadget was really gone.

**Authors note: **A rather tragic turn of events sends Gadget out the front door and leaving Chip with his words of affection to himself. This isn't the end though; it is just the beginning of the road for Chip and Gadget. In the next chapter the Rescue Rangers try to deal with life without Gadget and Chip's feelings may suddenly find themselves out in the open, no longer hidden.


	3. Chapter 3 One less

CH.3: One less

The rain fell down in increasing droves causing Dale and Monterey to exchange looks of concern. Chip was still outside with Gadget, had the somehow convinced her to stay? When the door flew open in strode a wet and downtrodden Chip. His fedora leaned over his face so it was hard to tell what had happened.

"Well Chipper…is Gadget coming back?" Monterey asked. Looking at him he could tell he didn't want to talk about, which confirmed his fears.

"Well…tell us already!" Dale stood by Chip as he began to shake him.

"She's gone," Chip said softly, his usual anger at Dale's antics seemed subdued.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Dale asked. Hobbling over to the door he threw it open and placed his hands over his mouth. "Gadget…come back!"

"You dummy…she can't hear you." Chip took off his hat as he wringed it out on the floor.

"Well then I am going after her…someone has to." Dale moved to the door and shut his eyes tight at the pain in his foot.

"Now wait a second paly," Monterey reached for his back of his Hawaiian shirt and placed him on the couch. "You're not going anywhere in your condition. Look Gadget made her decision, only fair we respect that. Much as we want to go after her…this weather isn't going to get us far."

"Well…I know I would do a better job then Chip did, I mean, he just let her go without saying a word." Dale folded his arms and huffed. Zipper was in a body cast so he couldn't say much, though it was clear he was missing Gadget just as much.

"I tried…I just couldn't say much in the storm," Chip sighed. Though he could see Dale was not buying it.

"Did you even care about her at all? I bet with all you're planning for missions and stuff you never once thought about-."

"Now Dale that is quite enough," Monterey told his friend, "can't you see Chipper is going through enough right now. I bet he is suffering just like the rest of us."

"He has a funny way of showing it," Dale noted gruff like.

Chip stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Dale stood up and went nose to nose with him.

"Oh yeah?" Chip glared at him.

"Oh brother, you two cease and desist before I get a headache. Gadget hasn't been gone that long and you are already fighting. We are all we have now…so best keep it together." Monterey figured he'd be the voice of reason.

"Hmph, I've had it with you Chipper, time you showed us how you truly felt." Dale pinched Chip's arm and took a step back.

"Yow, that doesn't solve anything." Chip held his arm and glared at Dale. However he had a point, he hadn't really shown how he felt about Gadget. "Alright…you want to know how I feel?"

"Yeah I do…in fact I deserve to know." Dale took a seat as he fixed his gaze on his best friend.

"I love Gadget…that is why I let her go." Chip looked away knowing that Dale would say something. However after a bit he looked over seeing Monterey, Zipper, and Dale with their jaws slackened.

"What do you mean you let her go?" Dale was the one to break the silence.

"I could've stopped her from going, held her in my arms, but I stood there realizing she needed to go. And the funny thing is…she would've stayed too. I love her that much…and while I could not say so, it is said if you love something…let it go."

"That is deep Chipper," Monterey wiped at his eyes and saw Zipper crying. "I never knew that is how you felt about Gadget."

"So what, I could've gone out and got her back without, well, all those words." Dale however realized that Chip felt about Gadget how he felt about sweets. True he had always competed for Gadget's affection with Chip, but, he never would say he loved her…like that. Foxglove seemed to feel that way about him, perhaps which explained things here better.

"Well…it doesn't matter now, now we have a case to solve. Nimnul is loose in the city and holding the people's power hostage. Rescue Rangers…away!" Chip raced off.

"That chipmunk is in denial," Monterey shook his head. "He truly cares about Gadget and every fiber of his chipmunk body wants to go look for her, but he can't because of Nimnul. Say Dale, lets help Chip solve this case and then have him look for Gadget-."

"And why would I do that? What if I, er, loved Gadget?" Dale looked away with a frown.

"Now Dale, if you loved Gadget, don't you think you would've by now? Unlike Chip you, well I hate to say this, but you are fun and less held down by most things."

"Huh, when you put it like that, you are right. Gosh, I guess my feelings for Gadget aren't like Chip's. C'mon Monterey…we got to help Chip."

Monterey sighed then noticed Zipper still on the couch. "Sorry Zipper pal, but you will have to sit this one out. Once you heal up you can come on our next mission." Monterey chased after Dale as they went on their biggest case yet.

* * *

"That's it…pay up." Nimnul saw the police walking away with scowls on their faces. "Oh cheer up, grab some doughnuts on your way back to the Precinct, I know that will cheer you up."

"There he is," Chip noted with his binoculars lowered. "We need to shut down his machine, it is the only way we can close this case before he goes out again. He is most dangerous in those streets."

"I can't believe the Ranger plane made this journey. I mean…the roof is so high." Dale panted, feeling like he was about to pass out.

"Well…we weren't in the clouds so we were safe." Chip scratched his head as he watched as another person paid Nimnul.

"How do you propose we shut off that machine Chipper? Nimnul has a lot of stored electricity in here, one zap and we're cooked."

"Relax…Dale will act as decoy and draw most of the electricity at him." Chip could see the enthusiasm in his friend's face and he held up his hands. "Look, you are faster then me and I promise nothing will happen."

"Uh huh…well…if one of my fur is standing up you will pay." Dale leaped down then as Nimnul sat back to count his money. Drawing nearer he grabbed a sewing needle and then poked him in the foot.

"Yowch…what was that…oh it's you! I hate rodents, especially ones who I seem to find at most and every one of my cases." Getting into his machine he centered the targeting crosshairs on him. "Now stand still so I can make you rodent stew…for your friends."

"Yikes!" Dale leaped up in time to avoid a zap aimed right at him. Racing for cover he felt his entire body shake. "Anytime your ready Chip!"

"Hang on Dale!" Chip brought out his rope and with a throw he caught it on Dale. Pulling him back just as he was about to be zapped he smiled. "Told you nothing would happen."

"Pulling it a little close Chipper," Dale got up and pulled the rope off him. "Where is Monty?"

"Look up." Chip indicated as Monterey scaled up the back of the machine. He was doing his best to hold on and once at the top he was beginning to pull out wires. "Once Monty has all the wires pulled out…we should be-."

"Hmm…looks like I am drawing low on energy. I think I will need to draw more power in." Nimnul redirected his machine over to a power box and as he pressed into it the lights began to flicker.

"Oh no…Monterey!" Chip and Dale yelled. Rushing over they saw Nimnul walk away from the box and proceeded out the door.

"Now…that was a barbeque mates," Monterey held up a finger then fell forward. Landing atop Chip and Dale he coughed up smoke and his tail was on fire. Reaching back he put it out, though his nose was quite red.

"I can't believe it…how did my plan fail?" Chip sat back, after realigning his spine and paced about. "Nimnul is more powerful then before, if we as Rescue Rangers can't stop him…who will?"

"Relax Chipper, Nimnul was just prepared is all. We will get him, don't you worry. Though for now…I think I will take a nap." Monterey then fell back onto Dale.

"Do you think you can wait till we get back home?" Dale groaned as he tried to push him off.

Chip walked over to the open door hearing the screams of the people. Nimnul was loose and their plans had failed. They were one less and were lacking that team formula they had before. Somewhere out there lie Gadget, he just hoped she was doing alright.

**Authors note: **Looks like the Rescue Rangers are on a losing streak, much more then usual. Next chapter we find out where Gadget has gone and what new life she is leading. Hope you are enjoying.


	4. Chapter 4 Working it out

CH.4: Working it out

Gadget wiped the sweat from her brow as she set the wrench down. "That should do it, try it now." Gadget told the driver of the vehicle.

Starting it up the driver wore a smile as the purr of the engine reached his ears. "Wow Gadget, sounds real purty."

"Thanks…just make sure you avoid crashing it up next time ok?' Gadget walked over to the sink as she rinsed her oiled up hands.

"Will do Gadget…and thanks." The driver then headed out and screeched as he turned into traffic.

"Well Gadget, safe to say you fit in like a shoe," a mouse told her as he came out of an office. He was using a cane to walk and his hair, well most of that was left was thin strands of silver.

"I believe it is glove, but thanks all the same. Thanks again Uncle for letting me stay here. I just didn't know who else to turn to." She turned off the sink and ran her hands along her coveralls.

"Oh it is no problem; I actually enjoy your company. You remind me so much of your father, my brother. Now Gadget, I don't want you spending too much time working, the city has so much to offer-."

"All I know is work, and besides, you are backed up on your orders anyway. A lot of these people need your help…and I intend to help." Gadget let out a sigh of relief as her Uncle didn't contend with her. She needed this after all, a break from the Rangers to see if she could find that spark of hers again; a part of her she lost some time ago.

So for the next few days Gadget kept busy, her hands working diligently as she fixed holes, patched up broken wings, even found problems that were internal for which the owner of the vehicle was not aware. All in all she was happy, well, mostly. During one of her breaks she climbed to the top of the building and looked up and off to the direction the Rescue Ranger base was. A small sigh escaped her lips as she kicked her legs out.

"I thought I'd find you here," a familiar voice said. Flapping down and coming to a stop a few feet from her was a bat with a rosy complexion and a warm smile.

"Foxglove…what are you doing here?" Gadget tried her best to not get startled by the bat.

"I came to seek your help. Nimnul is causing a major problem with power and a lot of the animals need it…otherwise the cats get them. You are reliable in a pinch and I found out from Dale about your departure-."

"Darn Dale…can't keep his mouth closed." Gadget shook her head out of amusement rather then anger. "Wait…why were you there?"

Foxglove went silent and her cheeks began to get as bright as her body. "Oh, no reason in particular, just visiting a friend is all-."

"You love Dale…don't you?" Gadget found the bat not arguing it and she smiled. "I can't believe it, how did it happen…no wait…when did it happen?"

"It doesn't matter, any of it," Foxglove forgot about her feelings as she walked over to the edge and looked off in the direction of the Ranger base.

"Oh c'mon, why wouldn't he return your feelings? Dale is fun as you and he can be a bit…clumsy as you, what would-."

"It's you Gadget. All he could talk about was you. How do I compete with that?" Foxglove's voice began to break and she sniffed.

"Golly…I didn't realize. I don't think I ever did anything to draw his eye to me, but, I also probably didn't do anything to stop him, if I knew. Look Foxglove, you don't have to worry about me, when it comes to guys I'm oblivious as the next. You should tell him how you feel, I mean really feel."

Foxglove nodded her head and gave her a small smile. "Thanks Gadget, it feels nice to talk to another girl. Oh…and before I forget…you in?"

"Oh no I couldn't possibly; I mean, sure a part of me is anxious to work a case, but I need to help my Uncle run this place. It can get quite busy. I do appreciate the visit though, it is nice seeing someone from my past."

Foxglove sighed; realizing Gadget was set on her decision. "If you change your mind, call my name, I'm not that far away." Foxglove took off leaving Gadget to herself.

Gadget nodded her head and went back down to the shop where she found her Uncle waiting for her. "Oh, um, I didn't realize you were up."

"Gadget…are you sure you're happy working here?" Looking at her fidget about he took a sigh as he walked over to his chair. Taking a seat he gestured at the seat next to him.

Gadget walked over taking a seat, her hands situated on her lap. "Uncle…everything I do I mess up on, sure it comes out as a success later down the line, but…I put my friends lives in danger. How do you go back to that life?"

Heaving a sigh he leaned back and wore a smile. "You know, you sound just like your father. He had his doubts just as much as you, probably a little more given his piloting. He would sit where you sit and talk my ear off, boy could he talk. My brother, half the time it was hard to believe our age difference. Look, I will tell you what I told him, get your butt off that chair and choose a path and walk it, don't look back, don't second guess yourself. The more you do that…the more speeches I have to come up with."

Gadget reached over giving him a hug. "Thanks Uncle…I will do just that…soon as I finish this next customer's vehicle." Gadget rose up and tied her hair into a ponytail. Looking at the vehicle she found it in a complete mess, the job itself looked like an all-nighter, not that she didn't know what those were.

"So, what do you make of it?" A male squirrel noted as he leaned against the nose, his sparkling eyes lit up under the swinging light.

"I'd say you got yourself a death trap, what happened?" Gadget could see the shape of the wings were off balance, so when it flew it would fly to the left favorably, the seats were too close leaving little room for the total seating capacity, oh and to top it off…the landing gears looked shoddy so any landing would scratch up the bottom.

"Well…our mechanic walked out on us," he said in a deep accent, his hand brushing at his chest, "too many risks that is what he said. So, think you can fix her?"

"There is nothing I can't fix, though, what risks are talking about?" Gadget examined the vehicle assessing what needed to be done and heard flapping then a rustle above. Getting up she looked over to see a familiar bat laying on top.

"Taking on mad scientists, tracking down stolen jewels from cats, oh and ensuring the city stay safe long enough for cops to arrest them." Foxglove wore a smirk as she saw Gadget's shocked look.

"Wait a minute…you're on a team?" Gadget looked over at the squirrel and as he snapped his fingers she saw a turtle and a hare.

"We're the Danger Squad; we do what the Rescue Rangers won't. High explosives, snapping death, and of course gnarled passages underground; that is our game. It so happens, Foxglove here says you turned down her offer-."

"I didn't know you wanted me on a team," Gadget gestured at the assembled team. "This would be a betrayal to my time in the Rescue Rangers…I can't-."

"We just need you for this mission, one you guys failed to stop. After you finish you can go back to fixing…stuff like this." The squirrel gestured at the garage.

"I don't know…what if the Rescue Rangers come?" Gadget rubbed her arm but found Foxglove right beside her.

"They will understand, this is your life now. One mission that is all we're asking. Come on Gadget, what do you say?" Foxglove pulled her close and smiled.

Gadget sighed realizing what her Uncle said was true. She needed to choose a path to walk, even if it wasn't with the Rescue Rangers. "Alright, no time like the present."

"Great, well this is Ray…he is the leader of the group. The turtle is Jonsie, he is the tactical genius, and the hare is named Damian…works with explosives. And you already know who I am." She led Gadget over as introductions were made.

Gadget shook hands and smiled, though on the inside she was fretting making such a decision knowing down the road she'd face her former team mates…and why did Chip come to mind all of a sudden?

**Authors note: **Gadget is on a new team set for a collision of sorts against Nimnul, though chances are the Rangers won't be too far behind. How will these two teams manage such a collision? And how will they fare against a strong foe like Nimnul? Hope you tune in to find out.


	5. Chapter 5 Two teams one mission

CH.5: Two teams one mission

Since failing to stop Nimnul, again, the Rescue Rangers were licking their wounds back home. Of course their injuries didn't keep them productive and they sat out many cases that could've brought their spirit back. Monty, since breaking his nose couldn't smell cheese, so this put back his case of the cheesenappings and his cheese attacks. Dale was less active than usual and spent his time reading his comics and moaning. Chip was growing frustrated over the cases they could've solved, but more than that…the fact he had let Gadget walk away ate at him.

"I am so bored," Dale complained one day, his foot propped up on the couch as he folded his arms. "Chip entertain me."

"Entertain yourself…can't you see I'm thinking." Chip paced back and forth and no matter how he tried…the newspaper seemed to beckon him to look inside.

"I think this staying inside is eating at all of us Chipper. How bout we go outside…it can't hurt any-."

"Look at us Monterey…what good are we to the world outside when we can't even take care of ourselves? We need to heal, and if I am suffering, it means we as a team suffer."

"Well…I don't like it," Dale mused, "in fact…I'm running low on comics. You can only read the classics so much before they just seem to ramble on and on."

Chip heaved a sigh and decided to see what was up in the paper. Dale's voice was getting on his nerves. Flipping it open he gawked at a picture shown. "Hey guys, you ever hear of a team called the Danger Squad?"

"I reckon so, in my travels I remember hearing of them. They are a dangerous bunch mates, their methods aren't what you call practical or safe. Why do you ask?" Monterey asked walking over.

"Well…turns out they've been doing cases, even gave Nimnul a run for his money. Here take a look." Chip showed them a page from the day's article and took a step back for them to see better.

"Crikey, I didn't think they'd still be around. Ray, he is one tough nut, I remember hearing how he once stood up to a pack of rats and didn't flinch once, sent those rats running away just by his bold uneven stare. Jonsie, he maybe old but he has tactics even you couldn't keep up with Chipper. Oh and there is Damian, one hot firecracker away from being Dale, but he has a voice almost dipped in sweet cheddar, makes you forget he loves blowing things up."

Chip remembered hearing of Ray, it was around the time the Rescue Rangers had first formed as a team. They were radicals and known for leaving a trail of wrecks a mile long. In fact Ray approached him and Dale once about being on a team, but they had turned him down because they wanted to break into the investigative field.

"A hare that likes to blow things up, neat, I want to meet him. Say…who is that flying beside them?" Dale squinted at the page and wrinkled his nose in thought.

"Well I'll be…isn't that there that bat who liked you?" Monterey examined the page closer and nodded his head. "Yep now I am most certain."

"Foxglove…with them?" Dale crinkled his nose in disgust and turned away with his arms folded. "Hmph, and to think she had feelings for me, well no matter…I prefer Gadget anyway."

"Are my ears deceiving me…or is Dale jealous?" Chip teased as he elbowed his friend.

"Am not…just…thought she liked me better." Dale looked away and sighed.

"Well…it says here this group managed to send Nimnul running after a pretty well timed explosive set part of his machine on fire. I don't like them beating us no more then them putting the safety of the people at risk. Rescue Rangers…its time we met our counter parts."

Setting off the group forgot Zipper, not that he minded much, still being in a body cast. A part of him yearned for the camaraderie that his friends showed on a daily basis, but it didn't hurt to sit this one out.

* * *

Gadget sat on a thimble as the team was resting up from their latest tangle with Nimnul. She was beginning to regret joining the team. This was nothing like the Rescue Rangers, after all, this team seemed to not consider the innocents in the line of fire when they took on a case. At least with the former team she had called a family they always put the lives of those they were entrusted with first, not second. Hearing Foxglove land beside her she put on a soft smile.

"Hey Gadget, why so glum?" Foxglove took a seat as she placed her wings back enjoying the break. She normally spent her time flying as Jonsie needed the room in the back to rest.

"Foxglove…may I ask you a personal question?" Gadget inquired, trying her best not to step on any claws.

"Sure Gadget," Foxglove offered a friendly smile.

"Why is Ray so careless?" Gadget saw the surprise on Foxglove's face and expected a nasty retort, but she seemed withdrawn, her wings folding in as she wore sad eyes.

"Ray wasn't always so careless, in fact at one point he was quite caring. When he lost his parents he began to hate and despise the world. The thing was, he didn't fall off the wagon entirely, so he didn't stoop so low as to become a villain, rather a vigilante of sorts who took cases others didn't."

"Wait…it almost sounds like you two dated," Gadget saw the hesitation but read through her pink furred friend as she bowed her head solemnly.

"There is no getting that past you Gadget, yes, we did date. We broke up long before he had decided to form a team, but, I decided to join him after seeing how you and the Rescue Rangers operated; I thought I could find a team like that. However our history made things…complicated, so much so that I still find him looking at me or trying to team up with me. Lucky I pair myself with Damian, even if he is unpredictable."

Gadget patted her back and then saw Ray looking over at them. "I should probably fix the Danger Flyer, hang in there Foxglove." Gadget resigned herself to her predicament as she figured once Nimnul was taken care of she could return to working for her Uncle.

"So, what were you and the female mouse talking about?" Ray strolled over casually, like he hadn't heard what they were talking about.

"Gadget was, um, just checking up on me. I was kind of feeling down as Nimnul had escaped from us." She put on a light laugh though shivered as his hand ran along her shoulder.

"Oh don't worry babe…we got Nimnul right where we want him. I have Damian cooking up a massive explosion, set to blow up tons of things and put him out of commission." Ray looked down at her and leaned in. "You know, once this is all over…you and I should make explosions of our own-."

"Look Ray, what we had once was swell, but I need to look to the future. So, consider this my resignation from the team soon as Nimnul is taken care of." She tried to rise but felt his grip tighten on her.

"Whoa…who send anything about leaving? You are a part of this team, I mean, I couldn't do it without you babe. Look, if this is about Damian-."

Foxglove shrugged out of his hold as she held herself. "No, nothing to do with Damian, he is a bit all over the place, but he isn't the reason I want to leave. I need this Ray…so please…just let me go."

Ray seemed to take it into consideration, but it was clear his mind was set. "I can't spare it babe, your special to me, so, resignation a no go. Better get ready…cause we're heading out soon as your pal fixes our transportation."

Foxglove watched him walk off and she shuddered. It took all her power to keep from falling down and curling up into a ball. Hearing a vehicle in the air she felt hope flood her chest and she smiled. "It's him…I mean them…it's the Rescue Rangers!"

Gadget poked her head out of the engine and almost rushed over to see. The thing was, she had left them, if they found out…golly that would be a mess if any. Continuing to fix, slower then before, she opted to stay out of this best she could.

"Rescue Rangers…what an honor." Ray walked out to greet them and closed his eyes seeing the Ranger Plane collapse before him.

"Next time…I fly," Chip groaned as he clambered out. Seeing Ray he walked over and pushed a finger at him. "I'm Chip…and what you're doing needs to stop."

"Nice to meet you Chip, and I have no idea what you mean." Ray held out his arms to express his confusion but saw the other Rangers were looking at him the same way.

"Oh really…then care explaining the damages all around the city. You are reckless, careless, and above all you care nothing for the innocent people in this city. There is a reason we draw little attention to ourselves…it is because we can carry out our missions so that the real heroes get the credit. Just knowing we've done a good job and helped those in need is all the credit we need-."

"Is this how you greet all teams?" Ray grinned and saw Damian and Jonsie joining him. "Hey boys, these are the fabled Rescue Rangers, they were just telling me we're bad guys."

"Hey that is not what he said-." Dale walked forward but felt the hare hold out his foot stopping him from advancing. "Hey what is the-?"

"No one talks that way to Ray…and lives to walk away." Damian held dynamite in his furry paw as he went to light it.

"Easy Damian…you blow him up you blow all of us up." Ray warned him.

"So, you're the team that went toe to toe with Fat Cat huh? I don't see much intelligence brimming in your youth, if anything you are impetuous and foolhardy." Jonsie noted as he rested on his cane, his eyes nearly sunken in but still shining with energy.

"Now hold it right there mate…I'll have you know my pallies and I have stopped Fat Cat more times than you can count and we had less casualties too." Monterey pushed up his sleeves but didn't move any further as Chip held him at bay with his stare.

"It is true our tactics are a bit, how do you say, reckless, but we get results. Isn't that right Foxglove?" Ray noted to his lovely companion.

"Foxglove…is that you?" Dale shoved Damian onto his back as he sought out the bat. Seeing her he felt his jaw drop.

"Hi Dale…it is so good seeing you again." Foxglove blushed and then as an afterthought raced over and swept him into a hug.

"You know this rodent?" Ray was outraged and it was showing as he twisted his tail.

"Yes…this is Dale; we kind of know each other." She set Dale down and now felt rather embarrassed for losing control.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but…maybe we can work together. Nimnul is proving to be too much for us apart, but working together we can stop him before he does any more damage." Chip suggested, he figured at least this way they could keep an eye on them.

"Hmm…well I suppose just this once. By the way…have you met our new mechanic." Ray walked over and banged on the steel of the side. Soon enough a head popped out covered in grease, her blond hair was thrown about in a mess.

"Say…she looks just like Gadget," Dale noted, his finger tapping his chin.

"Uh…hi guys," Gadget laughed uneasily.

"Gadget!?" The team said in unison and suddenly silence ensued as their teammate who had left was now on another team.

**Authors note: **Two teams one mission, clearly things need to be worked out more…but with Nimnul on the move…not a lot of time for that. Hope you are enjoying as we are close to the end. I realize this story is late compared to all those while the Rescue Rangers were still kicking, but, I hope perhaps this will still gather some fans in, or new.


	6. Chapter 6 True feelings

CH.6: True feelings

"Gadget…what are you doing here?" Chip inquired, though he seemed to carry his friend's thoughts for they were wondering the same thing.

"Oh, you didn't know?' Ray chuckled and placed a hand on Chip's shoulder. "Turns out I found her working in her Uncle's shop and she practically jumped at the chance to come join a real team-."

"That is not true…well…yeah I did join…but you got to believe me it isn't how he puts it." Gadget felt helpless watching as her friends began to turn one by one. She felt herself wanting to run…but she knew that if she went back to her Uncle he would give her another talk.

Chip felt betrayed and hurt, and yet he couldn't fight these feelings he had for Gadget. Halting in his steps he decided to talk to her, she deserved that much at least. Walking over he saw Ray blocking his path. "Move it Ray."

"She is part of my team now Chip…remember that." He stepped aside but saw Chip not moving. "What, you think after the way you acted she'll come back to you. Ha, fat chance, do you know how a person leaves my team. I'll whisper it to ya." He leaned in and whispered it, that is when he felt his face explode in pain.

Everyone turned to see Ray fall on his back and all eyes then went to Chip. This was not a side of Chip that anyone had ever seen before and it took some getting used to. Even Gadget in her distraught thoughts found herself drawn to it.

"Everyone has a choice Ray…even you. What happens when we fight Nimnul…you have the say on how it goes down." Chip shook his hand as he walked over to the alley and then shut his eyes tight.

"Hurts doesn't it?' Gadget stood behind him and her voice was so quiet she didn't even recognize it herself.

"Gadget…how could you join them? The Danger Squad are bad news…they hurt people." Chip turned around and saw her face tearing up. He felt regret over his choice of words.

"What about your arm Chip? What about Monty's nose and Dale's foot? I hurt people too, maybe I do belong here." She held herself and then felt her heart pick up as she felt Chip's hand in hers.

"Gadget, they don't care about you. They are so lost in the mission they fail to see the innocence around them. Ray just told me the mechanic had died during the mission; she never had a chance to leave of her own free will. He told me the only way a person leaves…is death."

"I don't want to die, but, I can't walk out on them now Chip. I need to see this through…if only to see Nimnul stopped and then I can walk away." Gadget placed her hand over his and blushed seeing the way he reacted.

"Yeah, well, the Rescue Rangers need you Gadget. The Ranger plane is on its last leg, literally, and the team dynamic is just not the same." Chip saw her walking closer and he felt his throat constrict and his hands become sweaty.

"Chip, that night I left, you were saying something to me. What is it were you trying to tell me? I am pretty good at reading lips, but yours seemed to move fast, I guess it goes with your voice." Gadget studied him and it was suddenly becoming clear, even if not an admission on his part, but the fact her feelings for him seemed to shine through like a sunny day through fog, or the other way around.

Chip swallowed nervously and stole away into his heart to find the courage he needed. Gadget deserved to know this, she had to, lest he be guilt ridden for the rest of his life. "Gadget…I…I-."

"We're heading out guys!" Dale called out. "Oops…did you tell her yet?"

"No…no I didn't." Chip cast his friend a glare and as he was about to talk he felt Gadget's finger on his lips.

"Tell me when your ready Chip," was all she said as she kissed his nose and went to join her team. She was a tad disappointed Chip didn't tell her, but, maybe if she survived this they would have all the time in the world.

"Those miserable rodents…I will teach them a lesson they won't forget." Nimnul had made repairs to his two legged electrical creation and stormed the streets shooting sparks here and there. No one made a fool of him, nobody. He had half of the city's money, only a bit more and he'd move elsewhere to continue his reign of terror.

* * *

Up in the sky the Danger Flyer and the Ranger Plane were keeping a close eye on Nimnul. Ray was piloting the flyer while Chip was flying the plane. Their plan had been made by both Chip and Jonsie and would have the Rangers creating a diversion long enough for Gadget to figure out where the weak points were on Nimnul's monstrosity.

"Alright, here we go, now remember…we don't want Nimnul hurt." Chip looked over to make sure Ray understood this.

"Yeah sure, no hurting the mad scientist and while we're at it…would you like cookies and milk and tuck you in for story time?" Ray rolled his eyes getting annoyed of the safety ranger.

"Hey that's not a bad idea," Dale licked his lips.

Foxglove smiled and pulled back so Ray didn't notice.

"We need to go now…while Nimnul is maneuvering through the tight corners," Jonsie pointed out as he leaned over.

Chip nodded his head as he flew the plane down. He could hear the groan and complaints but he had to keep the descent not too steep, lest the wind tear them apart.

Nimnul saw the tiny vehicle and tried to turn, but the complaint from his machine irked him. "What is this…some kind of toy plane? No matter…just a few more inches…and that toy plane will break causing whoever is flying it much sorrow."

"Heads up Chipper…looks like Nimnul is readying to…fire!" Dale yelled as he saw the electrical stream shoot forth. Chip managed to pull them on one side of the wing as the electrical shot missed them, barely.

"Blast, whoever is flying that thing must be pretty good. I will just have to up my game." Nimul drew more power forth as he relined his shot.

"Alright…its our turn now." Ray took them into a steep dive and whooped as the excitement got to him. "Now this handles better then our other pilot's handiwork, your becoming a regular fixture in our group Gadget."

"How can you speak so poorly of your former mechanic? She put all of heart and effort into this, why, the design is flawless; I imagine if it wasn't put in so much danger it could survive without the modifications I made-."

"She is dead, you're alive, and I think I am entitled to my opinion knowing her and all. Now get down there do your job." He hit the eject button sending Gadget on her way. "Sheesh, she talks more than our other mechanic."

"Ray…that is still a good ways down…she could die!" Foxglove noted with concern, her eyes trailing Gadget.

"Oops, well, do what your paid for Foxglove…save her." Ray steadied the descent a bit and pulled up.

Foxglove narrowed her eyes but had no time to retort. Spinning her body she went into a corkscrew maneuver to pull the air about her. Going into a fast descent she opened her wings at the last second to envelop Gadget close to her.

"Wow…thanks Foxglove…any longer and I would've been flatter then a pancake." Gadget was trying to get her heart rate down after such a free fall.

"Be thankful you have never had Damien's, they are quite flat and usually taste like explosive." Foxglove laughed with Gadget then set her down on Nimnul's back.

"Well…wish me luck. The design seems simple enough, I should have this down to basics in no time. You'd better leave…unless you want to feel like a explosive bat."

"I'll keep my distance…but not too much in case you need help. Holler if you need me." Foxglove pulled out and spun her body before flapping away.

Gadget began her work, her mind working faster then her hands as each new idea meant a new solution. Nimnul had no idea she was on him; all the better, seeing how her work needed time and no interruption. Pulling a few strings and rewiring some of the electrical controls she was certain that next time he fired it would short circuit mobility to ensure her friends got in a few licks.

"One, two, wait…when were there two planes? This is getting preposterous, I need to settle this before I waste all the juice I have." Nimnul fixed his hands on the controls and as he turned he lined up another shot and fired, this time though instead of firing it lit up the circuit board in front him sending him back. "No, no, no, what is going on here?"

"Damien…set off a charge at his feet." Ray steered them low and hearing the hiss of dynamite he ducked under the legs in time to see the explosion tear clean through the machine.

"Blast it…I'm losing control!" Nimul fought for control but ended up tripping and the machine fell to one knee. Sparks shot up all around him and he struggled to push the canopy open. "Oh no, with the amount of electricity stored in here I will be burnt to a crisp. This is not the way I intend to go!"

"That ought to slow him down," Gadget was about to hop down when she felt her foot refuse to move. Looking down she saw it had tangled in some of the wires. "Golly…I must've tied myself up while I was reworking the wires, ugh…I'm stuck."

The Ranger plane and Danger flyer settled down on the ground amidst the sparks from the offset machine. Celebration rang all around but Chip seemed unsettled by this easy victory. Plus the fact that Damien had nearly blown up more then the machine itself.

"Well Chip, Nimnul is taken care of and he is still alive…now do you see we aren't so reckless?" Ray wore a smirk.

"I don't know, you did kind of push it close with Gadget…say…where is Gadget?" Chip would've thought Gadget would be down here celebrating as well.

"Oh I'm sure she is safe…why so concerned anyway? Do you have feelings for her?" He teased.

Chip shook off the blush that was coming and then his eyes saw her. "Oh no, Gadget, she is trapped!"

"Gadget love hold on…we're coming!" Monterey went to move but saw Damien standing in his way. "Now move out of the way…I don't mean to hurt ya-."

"Hmm…this seems to remind me of our other mechanic. She got herself trapped in her own blunder, quite a shame to see her go too. Oh we gave her a proper send off, after all, we of the Danger Squad are not like other teams, are committed to the end-."

Chip didn't like where this was going, not by a long shot. "Wait…are you telling me you were the one who…who…"

"I'm confused…what is he talking about Chip?" Dale asked.

Chip looked up at Gadget and their eyes met. Fear clutched at his belly and he saw Damien going for his dynamite. "No…there is still so much I have to say-."

"Help…let me out…" Nimnul's voice rang out and this caught the Ranger's attention.

"Stop…can't you see Nimnul is still inside," Monterey implored, but the hare didn't listen going for the match.

"This was how I planned it…it is sad to see young folk die so." Jonsie bowed his head.

Chip moved forward but met Ray's hand on his chest. "What is the rush…she ain't going anywhere…and neither are you."

Chip watched as Damien lit the dynamite and knew the Rangers were trapped. It was all up to them now, he just hoped the bang didn't happen yet.

**Authors note: **The Danger Squad have the Rescue Rangers trapped, and with one of their own on the line and an enemy who deserves a proper punishment, how will they come through in the end? As the drama heats up Chip is one step closer to the pinnacle moment of his life, though, will he be able to come through?


	7. Chapter 7 Once a rescue ranger

CH.7: Once a Rescue Ranger, always a Rescue Ranger

Chip knew he was running out of time, any second that machine would blow up not only getting rid of their brilliant enemy…but also the love of his life. Criminals deserved to be tried for their crimes and taken in by the law abiding officers of the city, not blown to bits by crazed hares and a team with no principles; only what mattered to them, and that didn't account for a lot at the end of the day. If ever there was a time for his strategies, now was the time.

"Ray…I know you may think this is a good idea, but, trust me it isn't. As leaders we are supposed to look out for our team, ensure they live-."

"Hey…who put you in charge-?" Dale glared but realized he couldn't move lest the hare make a rather loud display of their team's method.

"I am the self-appointed team leader of the Rescue Rangers, while never really discussed; it kind of was the mold for how things went. Look Ray, if you blow up Nimnul you will be a criminal, if you blow us up you are still a criminal-."

"Doesn't leave me without much of a criminal title now does it?" Ray grinned and heard the snickers from his team. "Tell you what, since you are so concerned for Gadget's safety, go up and try and save her. I will allow it."

"Well thanks…but what about Nimnul?" Chip didn't know what angle he was playing, but, freeing Gadget was his main priority.

"Oh don't worry, Damien will hold off on the dynamite till everything is settled." Ray stepped aside giving Chip room to move.

Chip walked past him and as he climbed up the machine he stood face to face with Gadget. "Hi, um, looks like you got yourself tied up."

"Help me Chip…I don't have much time. The machine is wired, set to explode any moment. Damien won't need to let lose any of his dynamite because we'll be blown to kingdom come. Oh and I see what you did there, cause I'm all tied up in the wires and can't move-."

"It was a joke Gadget, never mind, lets see what I can do." Chip tried freeing her foot but then was shoved at Gadget roughly from behind. Suddenly the wires were bound around them and as Chip looked behind him he saw Ray.

"Now you are both tied up…and you both can stay and watch the fireworks. I was intending on just getting rid of Nimnul and Gadget, but now with the leader of the Rescue Rangers in this trap it makes it that much sweeter."

"Hey that's not fair!" Dale made a move but saw the hare had already lit the dynamite.

"Not so fast dummy…I intend on blowing up your friends, but I have plenty of dynamite if you want to join them after." The hare smiled a toothy smile as he held up the dynamite and listened to it crackle.

"Now you've gone too far mate!" Monterey pulled up his sleeves and as he saw Damien ready to throw the dynamite he halted, but only enough so he could let a good wallop land on his chin.

"Oof!" Damien went flying back and the dynamite went flying right on top of Nimnul's machine.

"Oh no, this is not good, my villainy can't end here. Nooooo…I am the great Professor Nimnul, terror of the city and mastermind of the greatest heist ever. All the electricity was to be mine…mine I tell you!" Nimnul began pushing buttons as he became frantic.

"Ugh…I can't move…" Gadget tried to free herself but every movement drew her closer to Chip and she was fighting the urge to look him in the eyes. She had never been this close to him before, and there were things she was beginning to take notice that she should've. Her father had practically raised her as a boy, so, things like noticing boys was never part of the way her brain worked.

"We need to get that dynamite…" Monterey said, his fist sore from knocking the hare on his tail end.

"Hmm…I think I know who to help us." Dale hurried off and found Foxglove nearby. She seemed forlorn and he sighed. "Hey Foxglove…why so down?'

"Oh hi Dale, it is just…nevermind." Foxglove looked off and as she looked again she found Dale much closer then before.

"Oh c'mon Foxglove…you can tell me anything. We are friends after all?" Dale tried his best to remain cheerful, even if that dynamite was working on his nerves.

"Dale…I…I…oh darn it all." Foxglove wrapped a wing around his head and pulled him in for a long kiss. Her eyes closed as her heart raced and her mind whirled in pure bliss. Only as she pulled back did she give herself a moment to breathe and collect herself.

Dale was stunned by the kiss, his usual hyper stride was shut down as he tried to work through what was happening. The kiss just happened…and a part of him liked it. However another part of him wondered how Gadget would react. When the kiss ended he had a stupor on his face like he was knocked on the head by a nut.

"I'm sorry…I just…I thought…oh no," Foxglove felt stupid now for having done that. She thought there was something there, maybe she was wrong.

"Wait…you just took me by surprise…I'm sure I'll be ready next time. However it will have to wait, right now Gadget and Chip are in danger. You have to help my friends, please; no one else can do it."

"Dynamite…that is how the other mechanic was offed, and that is the preferred method to get rid of your friends now. The fuse is probably half way gone now, and there is no telling how much more dynamite Damien has on him."

"I'll take care of the dynamite…you take care of the dynamite as well, but, the one by my friends." Dale appreciated this and knew he should be more grateful and show how he felt, but, he still had feelings for Gadget he couldn't get rid of.

"When I get back…let me know your decision. I am probably going to be leaving after this, seems no place will keep me long. I love you Dale…but…if you don't feel the same…" Foxglove left it at that as she took flight, her tears lost in the wind.

"Monterey…keep the hare busy," Dale yelled as he hurried off.

"Right o mate, now, lets see if you can keep up with ole Monterey." Monty squared off with the hare then received a kick that sent him flying into the Ranger plane. "That is going to leave a mark…"

"Not so tough are you fatso?" The hare smirked as he bounced on the soles of his feet.

Chip struggled against the wires but received a tiny shock and cringed. "Blast, these wires are bound so tight any movement sends a spark through us."

"Chip…I don't want to die," Gadget sniffed, "there is still so much I have yet to invent, to fix. I have made so many mistakes; so many wrongful stuff I wish I could take back-."

"Gadget, we aren't going to die." Chip read her confused face and he looked her straight in her blue eyes. The moment he had been playing in his head had finally arrived. "Gadget, we have been a team for a while now, in that time, I'd say we've been closer then the rest of the team. Dale and I have been competing for your affection and it seemed like like, but, turns out my feelings for you were more then that, sincere even."

"Chip…what are you trying to say?" Gadget was confused, it was hard to read into Chip's words without drawing conclusions she thought impossible. The variables just didn't add up to it and she was kind of lost in the peril of their situation, given the fuse was now closer then ever to the dynamite.

"Gadget…I-I…well…I love…Foxglove?" Chip looked over seeing Foxglove land near them and she picked up the dynamite and stuck out her tongue. "Sorry Chip, you aren't my type." She then flew off.

"Wait…you love Foxglove? Ohh, I see, now it makes perfect sense. Well…I know Dale will be disappointed but if you love her that much you should-."

Chip wanted to slap himself over that error. With Foxglove taking the dynamite it gave them a little more time to figure this out. However he needed to tell her how he truly felt, but words were just getting the way, among other things. Looking down he watched as Dale began dragging the dynamite away, but Ray was right behind him. Monty was fighting Damien, and then there was Jonsie who was taking the Danger flyer in the air in pursuit of Foxglove.

"Hold it chipmunk…think before you do anything rash." Ray held out a needle as he looked at Dale with fire in his eyes.

"Oh trust me…I have thought it over…and it is rash." Dale lit the dynamite and pushed it down into the water.

"Wrong move!" Ray tackled Dale and the two went over the side and onto the pile of dynamite.

"Come back here batty!" Jonsie held onto the controls as he chased after Foxglove.

Foxglove yipped at the sight of Jonsie in pursuit…but also from the dynamite as it was too close to igniting. She struggled to not let it go, as it would likely hurt all those innocent people down below. Spotting Dale and Ray fighting she wanted to stop them…seeing the dynamite was set to explode with them on it. Seeing Jonsie she felt the claw of the vehicle hold onto her and she struggled.

"You have to let me go…this thing will blow us both up!" Foxglove looked at him in panic but saw the turtle refusing to let her go.

"No way…we are going to take that dynamite back…we will see this mission accomplished." He began to turn the vehicle around and that is when it happened.

Dale and Ray were fighting and as they both looked up a huge explosion happened in the sky. "No, Foxglove…no!"

Monty and Damien were locked in combat when the explosion hit, their fists halted as they looked up.

Chip leaned in kissing Gadget on the lips, his emotions never more certain then now. The kiss was a tad rushed but it felt right.

Gadget pulled away and looked on in horror at the scene above. However she left Chip shaken, though she hadn't noticed. That is when she heard Nimnul's voice. "Uh oh…" Gadget saw fire starting up all around them and her throat became constricted. This really was the end.

**Authors note: **Wow, a lot happened in this chapter and by the end a lot of characters were placed in harms way. What happened to Foxglove and Jonsie? How will Dale get out of his situation with Ray on lit Dynamite? And what of Gadget and Chip strapped to a time bomb of Nimnul's latest failure? What of the kiss? More coming shortly so don't touch that channel.


	8. Chapter 8 Lit match under my heart

CH.8: Lit match under my heart

Dale was lost, simply lost, his head was heavy with the loss of Foxglove and the realization he had let his feelings for Gadget get in the way of professing how he truly felt for her. Looking over at Ray he could see he was mourning her too. "Well…I guess there is no point in fighting, the dynamite is gone and Chip and Gadget are safe-."

"Heh, yeah sure when hares fly. You know you really are dumb." Ray grinned seeing insult take injury. "Do you really think the dynamite was the selling point? Even if the dynamite went off before it was supposed to, that infernal contraption is a death trap in itself."

"What are you talking about?" Dale saw him walk towards him and he began to walk in a circle.

"Is there anyone in there or is it just a tiny flea on a hamster wheel? Professor Nimnul's contraption was not structurally sound, knew that the moment I tangled with him first time I met him. Just the right amount of explosive would set off alarms and short circuits that would set him up in flames, oh, and the best part was…all that electricity was bound to go off quickening his demise."

Dale let out a gasp as it all made sense now. "I got to go warn Gadget and Chip-." Dale hurried but found Ray once again blocking his path.

"I don't think so, and even if you did, how do you intend on escaping?" He gestured to their situation as the dynamite was already lit and they were heading to the drain.

"Drats…well…your responsible for what happened to Foxglove…so…you gotta pay!" Dale found a needle and held it up.

"She died with honor, even if it did spoil my plans. A death in my team is cherished, not wiped under the carpet or forgotten. Of course this means I have to get a new bat, but, it comes with the job."

"You are a cruel squirrel…enguarde!" Dale engaged in combat with Ray as the two parried. The hiss of the dynamite was a constant reminder they were on borrowed time. Still he had every intent on bringing Ray to justice. It was the little bit of hope he still had in getting to Gadget and Chip in time.

"Do you think stopping me will bring her back? Ha, you must be delusional; my team knows the risks of the mission so by not coming back they honor the name-."

"If you ask me it needs a new name," Dale swung and watched as Ray ducked. Furrowing his brow he crinkled his red nose as he took to the offense. He didn't let up for an instant, his sword play consistent, not leaving many openings for Ray to slip through.

"You are handy with a blade, I admit that, but there is only one way to stop me." Ray side stepped the next attack and then as he brought both his hands in for a powerful swing he clashes his needle with Dale's; their eyes intent on one another, seizing any opportunity to break through.

"Oh yeah…like say…I insult you for a change? I bet you couldn't take that." Dale smirked though noticed their locked position wasn't helping.

"I drink my own medicine daily, no, I mean killing me. Of course I can only be killed by the best and you…you don't make the cut." Ray stepped on Dale's foot causing him to pull back and then he sliced at him.

Dale let out a cry as he reached down only to see his shirt was cut. "Phew, that was cutting it a bit too close; still, I love this shirt. Actually this is my only shirt." Dale was fighting the flare of sudden rage and desperation as the dynamite hissed below them.

Ray was beginning to sweat…never having faced a foe much like him. It was really starting to work on his nerves and he was beginning to want to face Chip instead of his second chipmunk with no bright future. What was his relationship to Foxglove? He wanted to ask, but realized time was pressing.

Once again the two began to combat, hisses of steel on steel as their flurried blows became sloppy. Dale was beginning to tire out and even Ray was missing with could only be described as child's play. It was a rather slow fuse so as the two set down for a knee they looked across at each other figuring out their next move.

"So…what do we do now?' Dale wiped at his forehead and noted how Ray was drawing a blank, his expression said as much, and he was called a dummy. At least he had an idea what he was going to do, but to pull it off he needed to be quick.

"Jonsie usually comes up with the plans…and he is gone. I'm just the good looking leader who makes commands when it is needed. I don't want to die, so, how about you make this easy on the both of us and fall on your own blade."

"No way, I am a Rescue Ranger, not part of your demented team. I intend to live, that being said, time to swim." Dale rushed at Ray and as he saw him ready to fight he instead dove for his underarm pulling him into the water with him. Struggling up for air he spat out water and saw Ray fighting him. "Hey…calm down…can't you see I just saved your life."

"I didn't need any saving," Ray frowned, "especially from a Rescue Ranger. How could you save me after all I have done?'

"Even at the end of the day the bad guy has to live…so that he can face justice properly. It says so in my comic books and being a Rescue Ranger has taught me to be on my toes." Swimming over to the edge he pulled them out of the water and sat down with a smile.

"You are not normal, but, suffice to say I will let that slide for now." Ray collapsed and heard footsteps approaching.

"Dale, you're alright, but I thought-." Monterey looked over in time to see the dynamite explode in a plume of explosion in the distance.

"Nothing to it…now…where is Chip and Gadget?" Dale looked around then saw the worry in Monterey's face. "Ohhh…well…let's go save them!"

"Ray, what is your command?" Damien asked. He didn't feel right following the Rangers, but, he also knew he didn't want to see any more of his comrade's die.

"Let us help their friends…I think we can all agree today's actions have already cost us plenty." Ray hurried along and found the two Rangers still tied to the monstrosity of Nimnul, though it was on fire now and looking ready to blow.

"Help!" Gadget yelled as she struggled to break free. Suddenly the ropes were burned off and she grinned. "Never mind, now, let us see about freeing Nimnul."

"Um Gadget…about the kiss…" Chip felt rather awkward and knew they didn't really have time after this, still, even now he wished it hadn't happened.

"Yeah Chip we kissed; now if I can just rewire the electrical back up battery I should be able to loosen the canopy of the machine and free him. Sounds simple in theory but given the quantities and variables against us; we are pressed for time."

Chip sighed and helped out Gadget where was needed. Hearing voices he looked down seeing Dale, Damien, Ray, and Monterey. "Hey you guys…what's up?"

"What's up, having us worry and all is what is up. That thing is ready to blow…get out of there. Oh and did you tell Gadget how you feel?" Dale asked.

Chip ran a hand over his face and sighed. "It hasn't come up, but, we kissed. I don't really want to talk about it right now though." Chip turned his attention to the canopy as it lifted up and Nimnul crawled out smoked and near ash like.

"I am free…at last…but wait…rodents?" Nimnul cast a wary look at them and as he stood up he felt his balance off and fell down. Landing on some grass he sat up and saw his beautiful creation lit up in a bright fury of flames. "My creation…ruined…no!"

In the distance the wail of sirens could be heard and an ambulance and fire engine were hot on the scene. The hoses were already being unloaded and the men were scrambling forth to put out the flames.

"They don't know it is going to blow, we got to get them away!" Monterey looked at Damien and for once the two seemed on the same page. Hurrying forth they found some rope in the Ranger plane and holding the line they tripped the fire fighters.

"Chip, what was Dale talking about?" Gadget looked at him curiously and then saw from above a winged friend thought gone. "Foxglove…you're alive!"

"Yep, even managed to free Jonsie as well, though he is in pretty bad shape. So, I will only be able to transport one of you to safety first, so, who will it be?" Foxglove asked as she was a bit singed from the explosion.

Chip walked towards Gadget and took her hands in his. A small smile was on his chipmunk face as he let out a sigh. "Gadget…there is something I have been trying to tell you, but, I haven't had the bravery to do so and with you easily distracted it hasn't been easy." Chip motioned at Foxglove and took a step back.

"Chip…I'm sorry…it is kind of hard to turn off, my brain that is. You have my attention now though, so please, tell me…I haven't been in this much suspense since waiting for a part for my project, well one of them."

Chip took off his hat and placed it on her head, his eyes solemn and nodding his head he watched as Foxglove took hold of her. "I love you Gadget…goodbye."

"That was it…wait…Chip! You love me…you wait till I'm pulled away to reveal how you feel, Chip take it back, I can't live with this. Foxglove you have to get him…please…I have to tell him-."

Foxglove wore a sad smile as she began to take Gadget far from the machine. Down below the remaining Danger Squad and Rescue Rangers set off for their vehicles and got in. There was no time to stop what was happening, and Foxglove hated the fact that fatigue was overtaking her; if not for that, well, she could've carried both of them to safety.

Chip watched as his friends were taken away, the look on Dale's face ate at his heart. "Sorry pal, looks like you're in charge now, try and not screw it up. Rescue Rangers…goodbye." Chip felt tears trickle down his furry cheeks and as he embraced what was coming to him he saw a flash of memories course through his brain. Some of them sad, some of them uplifting, and any involving his friends or Gadget brought a tug on his lip. A loud explosion shook the place where he stood and he had no regrets.

**Authors note: **How was that? I guess people are still reading so I must be telling a compelling story at the least. Anyway in this telling chapter mending was done by both teams and returns from thought to be dead characters emerged. Though the most telling of all was Chip's ultimate sacrifice. How will this ripple spread amongst the team and how will Gadget live with this? The story is far from over yet though ;we are much closer to the end than before. Hope you all are enjoying this. For I enjoy writing it.


	9. Chapter 9-1

**Authors note: **This is it, the final chapter. I imagine you thought there'd be more, but, just an assumption on my end. Anyway if you have ever played a video game with alternate endings this is how this story will play out. Chapter nine has two parts to it, the first part will conclude this story, so for those content with that one this will be it, however another part to chapter nine opens new doors, as a reader it is your choice to determine which ending best suits you. Read as you like, who knows, you could surprise yourself.

CHAPTER 9-1

It had been a few weeks since that horrific day when the team was dealt a tragic blow. Dale had taken over the Rescue Rangers with a stout heart, full of determination and unwavering loyalty to his friend to see the Rescue Rangers kept up operation. His usual slack off mannerisms were fixed, to a point, and with his foot now fully recovered he was back on field duty, his piloting even had become stuff of legends as he took to the Ranger wing like a lost glove that still fitted. Times were tough on Dale, what with the lack of abuse he usually got for screwing up from Chip, and he would knock himself on the head or dig into himself to keep his head straight.

Of course with the newest addition to the Rescue Ranger line up Dale had some moral support. Foxglove had left the Danger Squad after the mission was over and Nimnul was safely taken away to an Insane Asylum where he would tinker away at his sanity. She was a great addition to the team for she showed a knack for undercover work and taking to the skies for clues. She could go places the Rangers could not and she was a welcome presence in Dale's life. The two had officially came out as dating and were the first in the group to actually share their love openly. Foxglove of course had to keep a handle on her romantic moments, hardly containing her joy from kissing Dale like crazy over missions accomplished or just as a hello in the morning.

Monterey Jack's nose didn't really fully recover from the accident and his famous 'cheese attacks' were a thing of the past. His health at times teetered and his lack of enthusiasm for missions wasn't quite the same as it once was. He still had Zipper, who was now out of a body cast, so he wasn't too depressed. A part of him was figuring he was getting too old for the game and possibly thinking of retiring, though never said it aloud. Times were changing and without his nose for cheese, he was beginning to lose weight, now while healthy of course it also made him moody. Hardly anyone could approach him and pretty soon he just stayed at Rescue headquarters relaying info when needed.

Gadget on the other hand was far worse off than Monterey. She kept to her workshop fixing what was needed or going over schematics for new inventions. She always kept Chip's hat close to heart and while she had many suitors for her heart, none could ever get close enough without being sent to the sky by Gadget's rejection device. Still, a part of her knew that being a recluse would not help her friends in a bind and so she took on Foxglove as an apprentice so she could fix the Ranger plane or wing should ever it be needed. Foxglove was a good moral support to the Rangers in their time of need and in the days to come she would prove herself a true Ranger.

It was a Tuesday morning when the Rangers got a distress call from one of their friends. Dale and Foxglove were sent scrambling for the Ranger wing with the famous 'Rescue Rangers away' first coined by the late Chip. Monterey Jack held little enthusiasm, still as he walked out the door he bore a far more muscular physique and even Zipper looked faster as he zipped about in excitement about his friend's head. Yes, it would seem things had indeed patched up.

While Gadget had held out hope that Chip had survived, she knew no one could have survived that explosion. It was time to move on with her life, no point in dawdling holding out for his return, walking through that door burnt but very much alive. Fastening the hat around her ears she could almost see him everywhere she walked in the headquarters. A flitting smile passed over her features remembering their moments, wishing she had picked up on them sooner. However her scatterbrained problem she had inherited from her father made her miss out on Chip's feelings, and in the end she was left with regret over indecision and lack of foresight.

"This place won't be the same without you Chip, but, our friends need me and I can't wait for you forever. Your loss is heavy and still on our minds, still, if we don't move forward, golly, your memory will just be wasted and you could become a ghost, not that I believe in such things, tried to prove it with science…oh you get what I mean. What I am trying to say, what I haven't been able to say this entire time is, I will always love you Chip, and this is goodbye."

Gadget then moved to the door and with a tear rolling down her cheek she took off his hat and left it behind. There was a special place she had built just for the hat, a memento of their friend and dearly departed. Chip would always be a part of this place, no denying that, but holding onto the past was unhealthy. Walking out the door she closed it behind her and saw Dale talking animated like to Foxglove who hung onto his every word. Monterey seemed in better shape and mood as he told a tale of his while Zipper chimed in with his take. Her friends looked her way and waved at her.

"Alright Dale…take us out." Gadget hopped into the seat next to Monterey and as they took off she smiled as the new day wind greeted them. The future never looked brighter.

THE END


	10. Chapter 9-2

Chapter 9-2

"I love you Foxglove," Dale told the winged bat who had stolen his heart, his eyes meeting hers since she had come back from the explosion.

"Oh Dale…that is all I have ever wanted to hear!" Foxglove gushed as she pulled him into an embrace and flew up a foot before descending. Giving him a sweet kiss she let out a laugh as she danced about.

"Well…glad something good came out of this mess," Monterey noted as he sat on the couch watching the two. Since the Explosion happened a little while ago, a few days at best, the two were like glue, no pulling them apart lest you get stuck yourself. However Monterey knew it was time to move on and what he hadn't told his pals was he and Zipper had started a small Private business of their own, though no need to tell them now, they were already hurting as it was.

"What ever happened to Ray and his team?" Dale inquired as he managed to catch a breath as Foxglove let him up for air.

"Oh, well, Ray felt really bad for what happened, what with the situation, and his words to him changed him. So in the end he decided to turn over a new leaf, so he changed the name from Danger Squad to Rescue Squad, an extended branch of the Rescue Rangers. They will work with us on the big cases while working those cases that we can't do. No more Danger for them, as Jonsie is still recovering from the near fatal explosion we both were in."

"How did you survive that again?" Monterey asked sitting forward. Zipper, now out of a body cast added his own cents to it.

"Well, just as the explosion occurred Jonsie released me from the claw and zipping forth I managed to pull him from his seat just as the explosion happened. Any slower and we both would've been caught in the full blast."

"I'm just glad you're alive," Dale smiled as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you Dale, by the way, where is Gadget?" Foxglove inquired, though her friends seemed almost reluctant to say.

Monterey heaved a sigh and pushing out his gut he sighed. "Gadget has holed herself up in the workshop, though when she is not there she is at the sight where he was lost."

"I should probably go check on her…I'll be back soon." She gave Dale a long kiss before flying out the door. A part of her felt guilty that she and Dale could be happy while Gadget had lost the one who meant the world to her. On the flight back to the headquarters Gadget had remained silent, her eyes always looking back until the explosion had been quelled by the pumping water from the firefighter's hoses.

The flight gave her a lot of time to think, about her past and how she had came to be here. Coasting over the canopy of trees she found Gadget standing way below, her mind working frantically and her mouth was moving, she figured from usual fast talk most couldn't follow. Flapping her wings she landed a few feet behind her, so as to not startle her. Of course Gadget knew she was there, her back hardly tensing and there seemed to be a calmness radiating off her that made her tilt her head in curiosity and concern.

"Hi Foxglove," Gadget's voice was smooth and as she turned her eyes were round and excited. "I am glad you came, I got some great news."

"Gadget…you shouldn't be here, it is not healthy." Foxglove feared the worst for her friend; which was she had lost it.

"What is and what isn't healthy remains to be determined, what has been determined is the survival of the chipmunk who stole my heart. And until I can tell him this, I will not rest-."

"Gadget, he is gone, you need to move on. Thinking that he could've possible survived the radius of that explosion; it will only make things worse. Your friends are worried about you, they say you hole yourself up in your workshop or come here for hours. It is time-."

"No, it is not time to let him go!" Gadget yelled as she turned around, her blue eyes bright and determined. She had been turned away after listening to Foxglove, but now she had it. Everyone was so concerned about her healthy and mentality, but the evidence she found did not lie. She was a gal of science, of invention, what lay before her was clues.

"Gadget you're losing it, you need help. If any of your friends were here you would say a few words and they would believe you, but, I'm not going to let this slide. I can see the hurt in their eyes; read from their body language that they aren't entirely there. You being here just makes them hopeful that the inevitable did not occur."

Gadget walked away from Foxglove and kneeling down she stayed there for a bit. She didn't care what Foxglove did or said, she knew what she had found and the evidence was painting her a different picture of what went down.

Foxglove grinded her teeth and making her way over decided to wrap her wings around her. "I am taking you back Gadget, do not struggle, I do not wish to use force."

Gadget stood up suddenly and the wings released her as soon as they got hold of her. However Gadget did not raise her voice or retaliate in any shape or form, rather she took on a voice of an educator berating their student for not noticing the obvious. "Foxglove, what did you see that day when you pulled me from the machine?"

"What does that have to do with anything?' Foxglove asked, though the look she got from Gadget made her heave a sigh. "Well, I heard Chip tell Dale he was in charge and not to screw up, then after dropping you off with your friends and making sure the Danger Squad was ready to leave I noted how Chip just stood there. Then-."

Gadget wore a smirk and held up a finger, her face animated as she spoke with her usual hyperness. "Yes, and then someone or something pushed or pulled Chip from the explosion. It was only a few seconds; just enough to get Chip out of the explosion range and what was left behind…was this."

Foxglove raised a brow and then saw Gadget step aside to reveal a burnt jacket on the ground. "So, this just proves after his body was burnt-."

"Don't you think I would've found some evidence by now? I have been over this scene countless times, and have yet to come up with anything. However…to work on the theory of someone else being here I pulled up this."

Foxglove followed her up the machine to where Chip had been standing, and then she saw a broken claw from a vehicle. "Wait, this can't be the same one you placed on the Danger Squad-."

"Nope, it isn't, which means someone else was here and got a hold of Chip. Chip is alive Foxglove…and he is out there somewhere, in need of our help. How would you feel about becoming part of the team?"

**Authors note: **Well I hope you enjoyed. This ending in no part plays into the previous ending I wrote; as it entails an alternate storyline that will branch into a sequel in the works. Still original endings sometimes fall flat or just aren't accepted by many. Should you come to accept the first ending no need to bother with this ending, however those interested in a sequel and having Chip still alive, yes I said that, then tune in for the sequel which is called-

CHIP'S GAMBLE

Thanks for reading.


End file.
